Omoide: The After Story
by Pandora Angel Alice
Summary: Because the ending to Omoide was so small, I made this. It takes place 10 years in the future. Just a little snapshot of Ichigo and Rukia's married life. SONGFIC TO NEW FUTURE BY MYCO! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! ICHIRUKI; MILD HITSUKARIN


**A special, Bleeding Love-Omoide oneshot, for all you loyal fans!**

**And, I know the epilogue of Omoide was crappy, I just didn't know how to end the darn thing! And I wanted to put Hisana, Byakuya, and Mitsuki in there somewhere!**

**So, please enjoy the third installment, Omoide, The After Story.**

**I do not own Bleach, nor do I own the song New Future by Changin' My Life.**

-----------

**_Just one thing doesn't change  
That dream I painted_**

Rukia smiled, seeing her husband of ten years playing with their two daughters.

Lucia, nine. Like her name suggested, she was the light. Just like her father. She had dark orange hair, almost always held up by a high ponytale, and always wore her favorite dress. It was blue, with white patterns all over the front and back.

Masaki, five. She was just like Rukia, everyone would say. She had short, black hair, always held up in a spiky bun, a trait she had picked up from her 'auntie Senna'. She had glowing amber eyes, radiating the perfect innocence.

Looking at her life now, she wondered how she got this far. Before she turned fifteen, her life was hell, her only solace being the night sky, knowing that the stars were watching out for her.

_**How did I appear as I am now  
In my young eyes back then  
Hey, look up at it, it's such a vast night sky**_

"Mama!" Lucia cried, running over to Rukia. "Look what I found!" In her arms, was what looked like a baby bird, probably not even old enough to fly yet. "Can I keep him?" Rukia shook her head. "Sorry, kiddo. Go ask your otousan to help you look for its nest."

Lucia pouted. "Fine."

**_So that soon, so that you understand  
You will shine at your best soon so hurry_**

It was almost five when Rukia finally stood up. "Okay, guys. I think its time we head home." Ignoring the disappointed whines from her kids and husband, she started walking.

Masaki was at her side in a second, mirroring Rukia's scowl. Rukia turned her head swiftly so no one would notice the proud smirk etched across her face.

**_Look for the FULL MOON_**

Tomorrow was the anniversary. Mitsuki's death. They would have to visit Mitsuki's grave, but Rukia chose not to think of it at the moment.

Everything was just too peaceful.

But that didn't mean Rukia didn't like it.

**_Let's sing a song!  
Together forever Everything I can do for you right now  
Day by day  
Your destiny until now From tomorrow, clutch your hopes to your chest  
Let's sing a song!_**

"What's wrong? You seem... Distant, today." Ichigo told her that night, an arm around her waist.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But... Everything just feels so _right_, today. Its weird. I guess I'm just doing what I always do when everything in my life is going great; I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop." She sighed, breathless.

**_Together forever If I'm with you I can overcome any hardship  
More and more  
More and more and more I want to be closer Please stay right here  
many thanks for you!_**

"Don't do that, everything's all right, and you're just going to worry yourself sick thinking about memories that are better left forgotten." Ichigo scolded her, his grip on her waist tightening.

"I know that," Rukia responded with a scowl.

**_Wonderous chance meetings  
As long as they keep happening  
We have ever more precious things  
All those days full of chance mischief_**

_"Are those my sweet little nieces? Masaki's grown! And Lucia's getting so mature."_

Toshirou turned, and spotted Rukia walking up, Lucia and Masaki beside her. "Hey, Toshirou." She called with a smile. He responded with a smile of his own. "Hey. Where's Berry-head?" Rukia looked at the stone in front of her. "With Karin at Hisana's grave. The passed each other and started talking. I decided to go on without him." She shrugged.

**_Now I can laugh and love them  
That's right, I always yearned for the wide stage  
Now I'm no longer alone_**

"Ah." Toshirou responded, looking down at the grave. "I still can't get over the fact that she's gone."

Rukia nodded. "I hardly knew her, but I still feel like I owe her something."

_"You don't!"_ The wind seemed to say, scolding her. Or maybe it was just her imagination.

**_Everyone is full of smiles  
Because this is where I am_**

"Kaa-san?" Lucia asked Ichigo that night.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Ichigo asked, tucking his daughter in.

"Do you know what Mitsuki-obasan was like? Or Byakuya-jiisan?" Lucia asked with a tilt of the head. Ichigo looked at her. "She was... Like your mother, only a little more... Perky." He looked down at her, seeing her frown. "Like Masaki."

"Oh."

**_Let's sing a song  
Tonight, rather than the spotlight, it's me that will shine now  
Day by day  
Those passionate looks and cheers shine upon my streaming sweat  
Let's sing a song_**

"I never knew Byakuya. Ask Rangiku-san about him."

Lucia nodded, laying down.

**_Tonight I want to believe there are never ending burning thoughts  
More and more  
More and more and more I want to scream this song, this dream will  
never end_**

Rukia looked up, at the shining full moon. It was slowly being eclipsed by passing clouds.

_It'll rain tomorrow._ She thought, sighing.

_**Let's sing a song! Repeat and repeat  
Let's sing a song!  
Repeat and repeat**_

She smiled at her husband.

He smiled back.

Everything was perfect.

**_This is the song for you_**

**_-----------_**

**_Short, sweet, and to the point._**

**_Anyway, please review, and tell me what you think._**

**TENSHI will be out in less than two weeks. Keep checking back!**

**_Oh, and I'd like to thank SilverStella, who was the first to get me to write this. Many of you asked for another installment, so here this is!_**

**_Thank you, everyone who reviewed!_**

**_--TMU_**


End file.
